


Stages Of Love -Trowa/Quatre

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://stagesoflove.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://stagesoflove.livejournal.com/"><b>stagesoflove</b></a> challenge "five ways to say I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stages Of Love -Trowa/Quatre

Title: Protection  


It was raining when Quatre's shuttle touched down. Not the light misty stuff he was expecting, but a torrential downpour that obscured the vision and chilled the air. He gathered up his luggage and headed towards the pick up area, wanting nothing more than a good night's sleep in his own bed. Instead of Gregory, his usual driver, he found Trowa, leaning against a decorative pillar, waiting for him. Wordlessly, Trowa nodded and handed over the umbrella he was carrying. Before Quatre could open his mouth to ask, Trowa was gone, pulling the collar of his coat up around his ears before disappearing into the wall of water.

It was less than five minutes before Trowa's SUV pulled up outside the double doors. Quatre watched with amusement when Trowa maneuvered it up onto the curb making sure that the passenger's side door was under the protective overhang of the roof. He had the car door open when Quatre stepped out into the night. With efficiency that would make Gregory green with envy, Quatre was whisked into the passenger seat and his luggage stowed in the back.

Leaning back against the soft leather seat, Quatre sighed. "I was surprised to see you. Not that I mind." He smiled, taking a moment to study Trowa's profile. "I was expecting Gregory." His voice softened. "It's late and you have to work tomorrow."

Trowa's eyes stayed glued to the road ahead of him watching for potential hazards. The blades of the wipers barely improved visibility before another sheet of rain stole it away. "The only other person I trust to get you home safe just got off a twelve hour shuttle flight."

Title: Thoughtfulness  


Quatre's teeth were chattering as his cold fingers struggled to get the key into the lock of his apartment. It had been warm and sunny when he'd flown out a week ago and he was hoping the early spring was a prelude to a long summer. Unfortunately, he had been on the shuttle when the storm warning had been issued so all he'd had to wear was a short sleeved shirt and light weight slacks. The thought of spending a night in a cold flat was getting less and less appealing as the wind picked up, hurtling rain that insisted on soaking his clothes and running down the collar of the jacket Trowa had loaned him. Even with being dropped off right in front of the building he was drenched and freezing.

With a click the lock released and the door swung open releasing a gust of heated air. Thanking Allah and Trowa, Quatre stepped inside, moving to the center of the living room where the ambient temperature was the warmest. He stepped out of his shoes, wiggling his toes into the carpet, feeling his body starting to defrost from the feet up.

Behind him he heard the sound of the door opening and closing followed by footsteps down the hall. A few moments later a soft towel settled on Quatre's head and a firm, but gentle touch tousled his hair. It then moved down to dry his neck, before settling around his shoulders.

"You'll feel better after a hot bath. The water is running now."

The tone of Trowa's voice held more warmth and comfort than the air around them and Quatre couldn't help but smile in response. Turning, he leaned back into Trowa's touch. "Thank you."

Title: Awareness  


Quatre was feeling equal parts sleepy and hungry when he climbed out of the tub. The hot bath had worked the kinks out of his back caused by the long shuttle flight. Even though he flew first class it didn't mean his body was meant for sitting still for hours on end. It had also relaxed him to the point where the previous week of short sleep was making itself felt. Getting out of the warm water took an act of sheer will power that was accomplished only because of the loud noises his stomach was making. Even with that, he was tempted to stay in until the water cooled.

Dressed in the long sleeved t-shirt, sweat pants and thick socks that Trowa had laid out for him Quatre padded out to the kitchen, still debating between food and sleep. He was greeted by the savory smell of Trowa's famous stew. The scent of dill and thyme mixed with the aroma of cooked beef to create a feast for all of the senses. On the table were two steaming bowls keeping company with a loaf of crusty French bread from Quatre's favorite bakery. It had been cut into thick slabs and warmed in oven while he bathed. A bottle of a rich red wine sat on the counter with the cork removed allowing it to breathe.

"You made dinner?" Quatre made no effort to hide the surprise and happiness he was feeling. Sleep could wait for just a little while longer.

Quatre's soft words drew Trowa's attention from where he was pulling the butter out of the fridge. He shrugged then smiled slightly. "You never eat enough when you travel on business."

 

Title: Attentiveness  


Dinner had been eaten and the dishes washed, though the heady smell of stew and French bread still hung in the air. Revived by the meal, but still feeling relaxed from the bath and wine Quatre settled himself on the couch next to Trowa. Frowning, Quatre noticed that he was starting to get the occasional twinge in his shoulder, the one that had been injured when his father was killed. The damage had healed, but when he was tired or stiff, it made itself known. Shifting slightly away from Trowa to take some of the weight off of it Quatre continued recounting the main details of his trip. As always, he stressed what had gone well and downplayed the frustrations. It was still the early days of peace in a world that had known only war for a very long time so change was slow in coming.

Trowa shifted, moving behind Quatre so that he was seated between Trowa's now outstretched legs. Pushing lightly on Quatre's neck so he leaned forward, Trowa began massaging the inflamed muscles. Strong, agile fingers worked the tender area, pressing and rubbing to aid in relaxation. As the tension eased, Quatre began to melt back into Trowa's touch. Soft kisses on his neck elicited happy noises that caused the pressure on his skin to lessen. Deep muscle work morphed into a caress before Trowa's arms wrapped around Quatre's waist and pulled him back to rest against firm muscle.

"Are you ready for bed?" Trowa's words were a whisper in Quatre's ear. The message in them was a promise for more as well if that was what Quatre desired.

Smiling sleepily, Quatre turned and answered with a kiss.

Title: Reciprocation  


The sound of rain hammering on the rooftop beat a counterpoint to Quatre's breath as he lay curled in Trowa's arms. A smile tugged at his lips as he ghosted his fingers down Trowa's side. Moving closer, he settled a leg across Trowa's reveling in the feel of skin on skin. He rested his head on Trowa's shoulder with a soft sigh of contentment, letting his eyes start to drift closed. While he loved his apartment and living on Earth, when it came to defining home, it had less to do with geography and more to do with the company. L4 was where he was from but Trowa was where he was meant to be. It was the simple things such as having his hair stroked or having someone really listen to him that made all the difference.

After a week of sleeping alone in an unfamiliar bed there was a special joy in being close to the man he loved. A lifetime of being the Winner heir hadn't robbed him of the ability to enjoy being pampered. It was something that he didn't let himself indulge in often, despite Trowa's best efforts. Yawning, Quatre snuggled in closer, toying with ideas of how to show Trowa that his thoughtfulness was appreciated. They had worked hard to build a relationship that was grounded on a foundation of mutual trust and respect. Love was the basis and the biggest part, but it took more than that to make things work.

Trowa shifted, pulled Quatre closer, seemingly aware of his lover's needs on a subconscious level. Fingers carding into Quatre's hair he mumbled. "I love you, Quat."

"I know," he replied, planting a soft kiss on Trowa's chest. "I love you too."


End file.
